Mello is a what!
by Bloodymoon14
Summary: Stigmata (singular stigma) is a term used by members of the Christian faith to describe body marks, sores, or sensations of pain in locations corresponding to the crucifixion wounds of Jesus Christ, such as the hands, wrists, and feet. A stigmata is also a person who gets these wounds of Christ. What if Mello was a stigmata how would Matt handle it? Gore,cussing,and Intence. Enjoy


**Well finally I was able to put this up! Thank you so much deathlylover for the help. I really couldn't have done this with out you. **

**i do not Or the death note or the stigmata idea.**

**[-Im losing sleep but I can't stop dreaming about you-]**

Day-1-September/7/2001-

The day that everything changed started like every other day. I was late and Mello wasn't. Mello was always right in target. He was the perfect person in my eyes. "Matt get your lazy ass up!" I heard a loud yell from down the hallway.

I hopped out if bed. I meant to get up over an hour ago. "Matt I'm goo g to leave you"he shouted louder. He hasn't ever left me and I know he won't start now. I quickly thrown on some clothes nothing fancy,a striped shirt ,a vest,and jeans that were so old they had holes in them. I grabbed my pistol and walked into the main room."why can't you wake up when I ask you to"he grunted putting on his rosary.

"Can we just hurry up and go"I grunted back and grabbed a pack if cigarets and walk of the door. He follows behind me mumbling about his stomach. Be bad been throbbing up alot lately. Some times he would throw up small amounts of blood."we'll just don't throw up in my car got it!" I looked at him as we go in the car. Soon enough Mello was holding his stomach and coughing. I quickly pulled over at some dinky gas station. He got out quickly. I got out and followed him. I waited for him to finish but it was a rather long. He has been throwing up blood again this time. It worried me but he just kept saying it was nothing."Mello, tell me what you're hiding."Nothing I haven't done anything different! he said wiping his mouth of the blood. I think it was over He looked like he felt much better at this point. He must had been in there for an hour.

"Mello, tell me why the hell you do this!" I growl."What do you mean? I felt sick this morning!" he said sighing loudly.

"You don't know?!" I frown. "Fine, whatever, but Rod is gonna kill us if we don't hurry up."

~That was the first sign that's one thing was wrong. I just thought he might...I didn't know what it was. It took a lot for Mello to just stop his day and go home. Right now he just wanted to focus on our job. I didn't want to stress him over that.

~Matt~

"I don't know Mello...I think you should see the mafia doctor though.."

"No ill be okay I haven't died yet I'm pretty sure I won't die"He said like it was nothing. We arrived late "stupid stomach" he said getting out of the car hurrying inside. I follow Mello." We're late and isn't my fault this time~"

"Yes so that Doesn't matter plus no one will believe you" Mello smirk and walk in. We both walked I'm and we could tell rid was up set. We wanted to get in then get out ass out as fast as we could. He hated when people were late.

"So tell me why we're you late and don't give me some stupid reason."he said harshly. "Well I got drunk late night and I threw up my guts out this morning"Mello said looking down at the ground then at me.

"And you?"he looked at me

"Same as Mello got drunk last night"I looked back at Mello."finish what you started yesterday and this time finish it got get out of my sight"rod finished we left right away.

I smile and hum lightly, in a good reason for some one reason. Most likely because we didn't get our asses kicked by Rod.

We arrive at the place and I cocked my pistol."alright you ready to do this it shouldn't be that hard"I give him an assuring smile.

"Yeah yeah." he get his black pistol out and cocking it as well.

Mello and I walked in and looked for the person. We had spilt up. We were only looking for one man. There shouldn't be anyone else but Mello,thy guy and me.

-my idea of what happened to Mells. Since I don't know for sure this is what he told me-

My wrist started hurt to very bad like some one was hitting them hard,I wasn't bleeding or anything. I looked up from them I had to stay alert. I walked a bit more to look for this man. he must had know we were coming because he wasn't on this side he could be on Matt's side though. I look down at my wrist. It felt like some one was nailing some thing in my wrist. I watched the blood and screamed forgetting that would give my position here. I quickly dropped my gun on the ground. My knees felt weak . I screamed again when it felt like some one was pounding something in my wrist. I watched as the blood come out. The pain was unbearable.

~now back to my reaction~

I hear a scream, and run to the sound. 'Mello! I didn't hear gunfire, what happened?!Blood trickled down on to the floor. My breath gosh short. I see Mello bleeding out of his wrist. It was such a vexing seen. I quickly run to him. We had to be so careful so the guy didn't find us. I hold Mello's hand in mine and look at him.

"We need to get this mission done, then take some time of time off"

"I don't know what to do! You...take care if yourself, I'll do our job" I told him softly. I could tell he was so scared at this point.

The deed had been done and now I need to find Mello. The worst possible thought is kissing some one close to you. My thoughts were wild in my head. What if Mello bleed out? What did that to him? Was he going to die. I couldn't bare to lose him. It was hard just to know magically his wrist busted open. Surly it couldn't be self harm he was such a string person. Is he over whelmed? To stressed. I was seriously scared I didn't want to think that some monster could have done that to him. Monsters didn't exist. So the only logical answer right now would be self harm. It hurt me to think about that but it was the only logical thing.

Could this job just be to much from him? The thought was almost impossible to believe I mean he is one of the highest rank. I remember the first the I shot some one. It was hard to think I ended someone's life but soon go over te fact. That couldn't be it. Could he have thought into his past and something targeted some there? I thought he would come to me about that.

I walk down a hallway and hear water running. I quickly run down the water was still going? Is that normal? I open the door to see Mello ha passed out. "Damn it Mello what the hell is wrong with you! The water was brimming out of the sink splashing on the floor. Blood and water mixed. Mello's blood and water mixed.i took some paper towel and wrapped it around the blondes wrist.

Now I need to get him to a hospital and fast. I quickly put one of his shoulders over mine and drug him out of the building. I laid him in that back of the car."come in you can leave me like this!"I held back tears. I quickly drove him to the nearest hospital.

The worst part about the hospital when they asked what happened. I made some thing up to play up the event. "Um I found his wrist cut in the bathroom. Self harm I think..." It was almost unbearable to say, but they took care of him right away. Half of me was alright but the other half was restless. I need to know what just happened.

[-Hope you enjoyed! Ill put more up so soon!-]


End file.
